Misty's favorite movie
by Dragonlord Daoka
Summary: Oneshot. Misty is feelin' down... but something's coming that'll cheer her up for sure!AAML! of course R&R please!


Greetings, friends! Sorry I haven't updated any of my stuff for so long! School and work ya know... also, Halo 3. So here's a short one-shot I invented during church. Next chapter of "Christmas in Celadon" is nearly finished, only a week or so... Thanks to all my new reviewers, and apologies once again to all my old friends here. Enjoy!

It was a grey, dreary morning, the last vestiges of last night's storm giving off a desultory sort of rain. Mount Moon was a dark blur on the horizon as Misty Waterflower gazed out into the downpour. Sighing, she turned away from the window and back to the kitchen. The interior of the Cerulean City Gym was well lit and cheery, a stark contrast to the outside world. It seemed as though Mother Nature was agreeing with her. She hadn't heard from him for nearly a month now... not since the end of the Hoenn League. Concern, fear, and a slight hint of jealousy swirled around her thoughts and a pessimistic whisper kept voicing her concerns.

"What if he's hurt and can't call, or write to me? What if..."

No, it didn't do any good to worry too much. Misty cleared her head and began to focus on the upcoming challenger. The hot tub needed cleaning too, and her idiotic sisters didn't want to 'break a nail' or anything like that. If only they had just a tiny bit more intelligence... then Misty could've left when they returned, and gone back to him, so she could be at his side, rather than constantly worrying. The video phone rang, and she was jerked back to reality. Hurrying to the den, she saw that the ID read "Oak Pokemon Research". Hopefully it was actually the professor, and not...

"Hi Misty!" said a cheerful voice. One that was too young and way too familiar. She groaned inwardly

"Hello Tracey." she replied, tactfully concealing her irritation.

"How do you like this weather?" the Pokemon watcher asked "All this greyness is sorta depressing."

"Oh, I dunno." Misty answered offhandedly "Seems appropriate to me. He laughed, not realizing the deeper connotations.

"Guess you would like it, since it's pretty misty out there... Oh yeah, I really called to tell you that Prof. Oak and Mrs. K are gonna be dropping by the Gym. They've got some sort of party at Bill's, and wanted to visit you." Misty's heart leapt at the thought of her two adult friends visiting.

"How's Azurill doing?" Tracey asked "Marill wanted me to ask."

"She's sleeping right now, but she's doing pretty good. She, Psyduck, and Horsea play in the shallows all day, everyday." From off screen, there suddenly came a rapid pounding noise. Tracey was knocked aside as the beige and green dino-plant skidded to a halt.

"Bay, bay!" it said, then, noticing Misty on the screen, Bayleef's face fell and she sadly trudged back out of sight.

"You still miss him too, huh?" Misty thought, knowing how the Pokemon felt. She hung up the phone before Tracey could recover, and slowly headed back to the kitchen for breakfast.

When he recovered from being Tackled, Tracey went back to the phone, only to find a blank screen.

"Guess she hung up. Probably had to feed Azurill or something." he muttered "And I didn't even get to mention the surprise Mrs. K has for her... oh well." he shrugged and followed Bayleef outside to begin the morning chores. The new baby Spheal would need food, and Ash's Tauros had destroyed another section of fence. Tracey sighed as a fat raindrop splattered on his face. It was gonna be a long day...

"Gyarados, use Flamethrower!" Misty ordered. A jet of fire burst from the sea serpents gaping mouth and engulfed the enemy Oddish. It shrieked in pain, and jumped into the water surrounding it to cool off. The challenger stared anxiously at the spot his Oddish had gone in, bubbles still rising to the surface above it. Then it surfaced... face down. "I think your Oddish has had enough." Misty suggested to the trainer. He ruefully agreed and returned the walking veggie.

"Guess I've got some more training to do." the challenger commented

"Just let me know when, or if, you want a rematch. There's a field just outside Cerulean that might be helpful." Misty told him. He nodded and thanked her, then left. Gyarados nuzzled at her briefly, then dove to the bottom to rest. Misty went back to the den and flopped on the couch for a short break of her own.

Azurill jumped onto the couch with her and snuggled close. Misty smiled gently and began to hum a lullaby for the small Pokemon. Soon the tiny mouse was fast asleep, and Misty was beginning to doze off too, when the doorbell rang. She carefully carried Azurill to the armchair, then went to answer the door. When she got there, a wide smile appeared on her face as she recognized the two silhouettes.

"Professor Oak, Mrs. Ketchum! Thanks for coming to visit." Misty said, as they entered the Gym.

"Of course, dear." Delia replied "Thanks for letting us come." she was holding a medium sized package that had Misty's name on it.

"Hi Misty. How are you and the Pokemon doing?" Professor Oak asked

"We're all going great. Psyduck is slowly learning to like swimming, and Gyarados just won another match for me." she faltered for a second then asked "How's Ash doing?" Delia smiled knowingly

"See for yourself, he sent you this package." she held out the box and Misty took it, her hands trembling slightly. She invited the two into the dining room and they had a great time reliving old adventures and telling each other stories, mostly about Ash, and eating snacks. Finally the two had to head up to Bill's lighthouse.

"It's a researcher's party." Professor Oak explained "He always gives one at least once a year."

"Well you two have fun." Misty said

"Take care, dear." Delia admonished "Winter's coming, so dress warm!"

"Yes ma'am!" Misty said, saluting. The women laughed, then hugged, and the Palletites left, leaving Misty to rush back to the dining room, and her package. She ripped the tape off, and tore open the top flaps to see a baseball cap and a DVD lying on a picture and some bubble wrap. She recognized the hat as the one Ash had worn while traveling Hoenn and the Battle Frontier. She removed the contents, and went to the den to play the DVD. The picture was of Ash and Pikachu standing next a sign that read 'Welcome to the Sinnoh region!'

The DVD began to play, and Ash appeared on the TV screen, Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hi Misty!" he began "Sorry I haven't written or called for so long." He was wearing a new hat, and had a new black and yellow sleeveless vest on over a white shirt. "We just got to Jubilife City in the Sinnoh region, and Pikachu reminded me to send you something." Pikachu did the victory sign with his tiny fingers, and Misty giggled. That was her Pika-pal for you. "May and Max left after the Battle Frontier. May went to Johto to compete there, and Max went home to Hoenn to begin his own Pokemon journey. I'm excited to battle him when he's ready, I think it'll be a good match." he paused to take a drink of water "Brock went home, but he's back now, and we made a new friend from Twinleaf Town here in Sinnoh. Her name is Dawn, and she's a newbie trainer who wants to be a Coordinator. She's actually kind of annoying... seems to think she already knows everything. But then, I was that way too, right?" He smiled "Now that I know what you had to put up with, I admire your patience and want to thank you for helping me out so much. Thanks for putting up with me for so long... I wish you could be here now, too." He faltered, and Pikachu patted his shoulder consolingly. "My mom made me this new hat, so I thought you'd like to have that one, to keep the first one company." Misty smiled again, and mentally thanked him. "I guess that's all for now... I'll try to call you when we get to another town. See ya Mist... I-I-" he faltered again, then straightened up, looking determined. "I love you, Misty. I realize that now. I always have and I always will..." He was bright red, and Misty could feel her face burning too. "Feels good to get that off my chest... well... see ya!" the video ended, becoming static, and Misty sat there, stunned, until tears began to fall into her lap

"I love you too, Ash. I'll be waiting for you..." she whispered. She went upstairs to her bedroom, and reverently placed the Hoenn Hat next to Ash's very first hat, on her dresser.

There ya go dukes and dames. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R and let me know if you didn't! Later!

D.D.


End file.
